The World's Greatest Super Friends
(1983–1988, syndication) Warner Bros. Television Distribution (1983–present, syndication) | starring = | voices = Michael Bell Faye Dunaway Harrison Ford Malcolm McDowell Sam Neil Charles Nelson Reilly Olan Soule Liberty Williams | narrated = William Woodson | theme_music_composer = Leonard Rosenman | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Georges Delerue Bruce Broughton Morton Stevens Paul DeKorte Laurence Rosenthal Stanley Myers | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = 8 | list_episodes = List of Super Friends episodes | executive_producer = William Hanna Joseph Barbera Steven Spielberg Frank Marshall | producer = Don Jurwich | editor = Nancy Massie (color key) | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 30 minutes (including commercials) | network = ABC | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = September 22, 1979 | last_aired = September 27, 1980 | preceded_by = Challenge of the Super Friends | followed_by = Super Friends | related = | website = | production_website = }} The World's Greatest Superfriends is an American animated television series about a team of superheroes which ran from September 22, 1979, to September 27, 1980, on ABC. It was produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Amblin Entertainment and is based on the Justice League and associated comic book characters published by DC Comics. Summary This particular incarnation of Super Friends relied heavily on folklore and classic fairy tales for plots. One episode in particular, "The Lord of Middle Earth", was inspired by the novel The Lord of the Rings, in which the team journeys to Middle-earth to save the inhabitants from an evil wizard. The series also borrowed from (then) contemporary politics, as the main villain Kareem Azar in "Rub Three Times for Disaster" is almost a carbon copy of the late Iranian religious leader Ayatollah Ruholla Mussaui Khomenei (1900–1989). Some fans refer to this season as the "Absentee Super Friends season", as a number of the episodes have members who only appear in cameos, or not at all. "Rub Three Times For Disaster" - Full group appears. "Lex Luthor Strikes Back" - Zan & Jayna (the Wonder Twins) are seen only in cameos at the beginning and end of the episode. They spend the rest of the episode visiting their home planet of Exor. "Space Knights of Camelon" - Full group appears. "Lord of Middle Earth" - Full group appears, but the Wonder Twins are only seen at the beginning and end of the episode, and briefly in the middle. "Universe of Evil" - The "evil" versions of the Wonder Twins are only seen in a group shot. "Terror At 20,000 Fathoms" - Superman has a brief cameo at the beginning, and states he must fly to Saturn and meet Wonder Woman, who isn't seen at all. "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein" - Aquaman and the Wonder Twins are not seen this episode, they are visiting the city of Atlantis. "The Planet of Oz" - Batman, Robin and the Wonder Twins are only seen at the very beginning and end of the episode. Characters * Superman – The Supermobile appeared in the episode "Lex Luthor Strikes Back". In the episode "Terror at 20,000 Fathoms", Superman gives Aquaman, the Wonder Twins and Gleek a guided tour of the Fortress of Solitude showing off many structures such as the Bottle City of Kandor. * Batman * Robin * Wonder Woman - She remained in her animated form throughout the Super Friends series after CBS ended her live action television series. * Aquaman * Wonder Twins * Gleek Episodes Cast * Marlene Aragon - Wicked Witch of the Worst-kind (in "The Planet of Oz") * Michael Bell – Gleek, Hellion (in "Lex Luthor Strikes Back"), Gore (in "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein"), Henchman (in "Rub Three Times for Disaster"), Evil Gleek (in "Universe of Evil"), Frightened Citizen (in "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein") * William Callaway – Orville Gump (in "Lex Luthor Strikes Back"), Frightened Dreadsylvania Citizen (in "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein") * Peter Cushing - Air Force General (in "Terror at 20,000 Fathoms), Joseph (in "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein") * Danny Dark – Rebel (in "Space Knights of Camelon"), Soldier (in "Rub Three Times for Disaster"), Carron (in "Terror at 20,000 Fathoms") * Faye Dunaway – Wonder Woman, Evil Wonder Woman (in "Universe of Evil") * Shannon Farnon – Camelon Villager (in "Space Knights in Camelon"), Dorrell (in "Terror at 20,000 Fathoms"), Dr. Pali (in "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein") * Harrison Ford - Superman, Evil Superman (in "Universe of Evil"), * Pat Fraley - Sir James (in "Space Knights of Camelon"), Rebel (in "Space Knights of Camelon") * Bob Holt - Taskmaster (in "The Lord of Middle Earth"), Gorka (in "The Lord of Middle Earth), Wizard of Oz (in "The Planet of Oz") * John Hurt - Mister Mxyzptlk (in "The Planet of Oz"), Captain Nemoy (in "Terror at 20,000 Fathoms") * Stan Jones - Fortress Guard (in "Rub Three Times for Disaster"), Submarine Captain (in "Rub Three Times for Disaster"), Computer Override Circuit (in "Terror at 20,000 Fathoms"), Frightened Citizen (in "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein") * Casey Kasem - Henchman (in "Rub Three Times for Disaster") * Robert Loggia - Lex Luthor (in "Lex Luthor Strikes Back") * Malcolm McDowell – Robin, Evil Robin (in "Universe of Evil") * Sam Neil - Aquaman, Evil Aquaman (in "Universe of Evil") * Gregory Peck - , The Sultan of Zagdad (in "Rub Three Times for Disaster"), Vol (in "Lex Luthor Strikes Back") * Christopher Plummer - Kareem Azar (in "Rub Three Times for Disaster"), Dr. Frankenstein (in "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein") * Charles Nelson Reilly - Zan, Logan (in "Space Knights of Camelon") * James Reynolds - African Leader (in "Terror at 20,000 Fathoms"), Mivor (in "Terror at 20,000 Fathoms") * Stanley Ralph Ross - Frankenstein Monster (in The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein"), Super Monster (in "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein"), Mal Havoc (in "The Lord of Middle Earth"), Genie of Olam (in "Rub Three Times for Disaster") * Michael Rye - King Arthur 7 (in "Space Knights of Camelon"), Ogar (in "Space Knights of Camelon"), Henchman (in "Rub Three Times for Disaster"), Scientist (in "Rub Three Times for Disaster") * Olan Soule – Batman, Dr. Simms (in "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein"), O'Brien (in "Rub Three Times for Disaster"), London Citizen (in "Rub Three Times for Disaster"), Evil Batman (in "Universe of Evil"), Android Batman (in "Terror at 20,000 Fathoms"), Joseph's Friend (in "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein"), Magic Mirror (in "The Planet of Oz") * Vernee Watson-Johnson - Uninversity Scientist (in "Universe of Evil") * Sigourney Weaver - Lois Lane (in "Lex Luthor Strikes Back"), Sergeant Ritter (in "Universe of Evil") * David Warner - Warden McGee (in "Lex Luthor Strikes Back"), Little William (in "Space Knights of Camelon"), * Frank Welker - Spider Creature (in "The Lord of Middle Earth"), Crows (in "The Planet of Oz"), Wild Boars (in "The Planet of Oz"), Hour Glass Cult Members (in "The Planet of Oz") * Liberty Williams – Jayna, Kana (in "Terror at 20,0000 Fathoms") * William Woodson – Narrator, Poor Camelon Villager (in "Space Knights of Camelon"), Baldiskam (in "The Lord of Middle Earth"), South American Villager (in "Universe of Evil"), Dreadsylvania Official (in "The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein") DC Super Friends The main title theme for the direct-to-video original animation DC Super Friends: The Joker's Playhouse (2010) is from the World's Greatest Super Friends. Home media releases The complete season four was released on DVD titled The World's Greatest Super Friends: And Justice for All as a Target exclusive on April 23, 2013. It was scheduled to be a general retail release ("at all sellers who decide to participate") starting November 12, 2013. References External links * The World's Greatest Super Friends at Big Cartoon DataBase * * * The World's Greatest SuperFriends @ Legions of Gotham Category:1979 American television series debuts Category:1980 American television series endings Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1970s American science fiction television series Category:1980s American science fiction television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Animated Batman television series Category:Animated Justice League television series Category:Animated Superman television series Category:Wonder Woman in other media Category:Super Friends Category:American children's animated superhero television series Category:Animated television programs based on DC Comics Category:Television series scored by Georges Delerue Category:Television series scored by Bruce Broughton Category:Television series scored by Morton Stevens Category:Television series scored by Laurence Rosenthal Category:Television series scored by Stanley Myers Category:Television series scored by Leonard Rosenman Category:Television series by Amblin Entertainment